eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5013 (12 February 2015)
Synopsis In a burnt out number 23, a desperate Nick waits for Dot to bring him heroin. In her kitchen, Dot removes the drugs from her handbag, in turmoil about what to do. Matthew’s cries from upstairs break herthoughts and Dot throws the heroin in the bin. Fatboy reassures Dot that she’s done the right thing. A desperate Nick bangs on the wall, trying to gain Dot’s attention. Roxy and Charlie awkwardly converse in the hallway – Dot overhears the pair discuss the fact they slept together. Charlie and Roxy sit Dot down and explain that the doctors are going to try and take Ronnie off of her ventilator again next week. There’s a chance she won’t wake up – it’s no wonder the pair of them made a mistake. Roxy vents; this whole nightmare is down to Nick. When Dot dares to defend him, Roxy struggles to remain composed. A tormented Dot retrieves the heroin from the bin and reluctantly hands them over, but tells Nick he has to give himself up afterwards and confess his sins. Nick is unrelenting and states that he wants Ronnie to rot. Dot reaches breaking point and leaves, telling Nick that if there’s any justice in the world, the drugs will choke him. Once alone together, Charlie admits to Dot that he should have stuck up for Nick in front of Roxy – he’s ill. His words give Dot food for thought and she guiltily heads back to number 23. Dot finds Nick slumped on the sofa, motionless, having taken his fix... Unable to take her eyes off of Lauren’s positive pregnancy test, Stacey tries phoning her, but to no avail. In the Branning’s, Lauren sips water, feeling queasy. Max passes Lauren her phone when Peter calls, but Lauren ignores it. Lauren attempts to persuade a concerned Max to go to work – promising him she won’t have another drink. Stacey calls round and hands a shocked Lauren her positive pregnancy test. Lauren catches up with Stacey in the café, who reassures Lauren she won’t tell anyone. Lauren admits there’s more to it than that; she knows what happened to Lucy. Lauren explains that if she’s right about what happened, then the killer is someone that they all know. Stacey suggests that Lauren calls the police; the truth’s bound to come out. Lauren stands firm – she can’t do it – it’d ruin the lives of so many people she cares about. Lauren returns home to Max informing her that he’s made her an appointment with her old counsellor – Lauren swiftly leaves. Peter admits to Ian that ever since he and Lauren got engaged, Lauren has been avoiding him. Ian heads to Max’s and questions Lauren’s whereabouts. When Max is unhelpful, Ian suggests that the Brannings don’t come to his and Jane’s pre-wedding dinner. At Stacey’s, Lauren goes to open up to Stacey but is interrupted by the door going - Stacey admits that she’s called the police. Kat’s fuming when she gets to the stall to see that Alfie has left her cold burgers from the previous day. Kat corners Alfie in the Minute Mart and when he questions her sudden rampage, Kat firmly reminds him of the fire – a few burgers won’t make it all better. Stacey gives Kat a reality check – she knows she misses Alfie and needs to either get over it or get a divorce. Later, Kat suggests to Alfie that if he starts making a proper effort, then she’ll go to Ian’s wedding with him. Pam finds Donna in the café and excitedly tells her that she has the perfect Valentines date for Donna; Alfie. Donna is dismissive, claiming she doesn’t do Valentines. On Shrimpy’s stall, Donna and Pam try on hats. Donna cheekily tells Shrimpy to give her a call. Back at the flat, Pam and Donna overhear Kat suggest being Alfie’s plus one to Ian’s wedding. Pam is disappointed, but Donna isn’t fazed, especially when Shrimpy buzzes at the door... It’s the afternoon of Ian and Jane’s pre-wedding dinner and in the restaurant, Ian is initially flustered but ends up delighted with his chocolate soufflés. As chaos descends in the kitchen –Ian loses his grip on the tray, causing the soufflés to fall to the floor and be ruined. When Ian takes it out on Jane, Jane loses it – she should be relaxing. Masood reminds a stressed out Ian that he’s lucky; Jane wants him. Later, Jane arrives back at the Beales’ and is surprised to see Ian has set up a spa in the living room for her to relax in. Ian tells Jane that he’s had a change of heart - they’ll have the dinner at home; he just wants to make her happy. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes